1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of providing drinking water.
2. Description of the Related Art
The extraction of water from bodies of water has been known for as long as the historic record allows. Some of these methods involve the extraction of water through conduits and filtration. U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,638 issued to Wong, et al. is an illustration of this sort of method. These kinds of prior art processes involve the use of a conduit which has one end inserted into the body of water, and another end used to receive the water into some form of containment for use. Also, there is normally a filtration or other purification subsystem located between the orifice in the body of water, and the end-use by the consumer. Some alternative methods of extraction use instead a vessel which is dipped into or submerged in the body of water and then is used to extract the water for use. One example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,806 issued to Gallant, discloses a hybrid of the two already discussed methods.
It is also known to treat water removed from such a body in order to purify it or to remove harmful components adapting the water for a particular use. Also widely known, is that water can be bottled and marketed to consumers. Some versions of this market the water as being substantially pure, whereas in other products the water is presented as including minerals and other components.